


Our Daughter

by TaleaCorven



Series: Froday Flash Fiction Challenge [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath and Rhyno welcome the new member of their family.





	Our Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> For [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org) \- March 2018 Special = Spring Bingo  
> Prompt: newborn

Heath was lying in his bed. He looked tired but happy. The baby was sleeping in his arms. Rhyno grabbed a chair and sat down next to them, a smile on his lips. He still couldn't believe it. He'd had almost nine months to prepare for this. But it still seemed like a little wonder to him. He leaned forward and brushed his hand through Heath's ruffled hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. We both are." Heath looked down at the bundle. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is." Rhyno hesitated a moment. "Can I hold her?"

Heath slowly sat up and grinned at him. "She is your daughter!"

Carefully, Rhyno took her out of his hands and rocked her in his arms. He moved the blanket away from her little face to have a better look at her. His heart was so warm; he'd never felt so much love before. "She is perfect."

Heath put his hand on Rhyno's knee and repeated with a soft voice, "She is your daughter."

His partner smiled at him. "She is _our_ daughter."

 


End file.
